Artemis Fowl:The Pokemon Daycare Fiasco
by Charzard0312
Summary: What happens when you put a bored, technological centaur, a 16-year old genius, a feisty elvin Captain and a copy of Pokemon X together? You get this.


Artemis Fowl: The Pokémon Daycare Fiasco

**Artemis: This is going to end up embarrassing me isn't it…**

**Me: Of course! Why wouldn't it?**

**Artemis: You do know I could hack your third-rate computer and destroy your Fanfiction account, right?**

**Me: Yeah, but since **_**I'm**_** the author, I have the power to embarrass you even more than I'm planning to now.**

**Artemis: And how might you do that. You're scaring me **_**so**_** much right now.**

**Me: Don't make me tell Holly about your secret liking of lollipops.**

**Artemis: You wouldn't!**

**Me: I would!**

**Artemis: Fine…**

**Me: Hah! Now for the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl or Pokémon.**

**Haven City**

Foaly the centaur was bored. Cabaline was up to her neck dealing with their kids, and didn't have time for a chat. Everything was peaceful in the fairy world, and reconstruction from the fight with the late Opal Koboi was nearly complete. Foaly had just finished replacing the last Koboi Labs cell phone with his new and improved version. Artemis Fowl had just destroyed Foaly's latest batch of bugs, and Foaly didn't feel like sending out a new wave to Fowl Manor. Suddenly, he thought of a new prank to get revenge on Artemis for destroying his bugs. Foaly wheeled his chair around and snatched his Nintendo 3DS away from his nephew, Mayne.

"Hey, give that back! Mayne shouted.

"No, I need it to play a prank on Artemis!''

"You're obsessed with him!"

"Am not!

"Are to!"

"AM NOT"

"ARE TO"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Captain Holly Short as she walked in on Foaly arguing with his nephew.

"Sorry…"muttered Foaly.

He then proceeded to switch on his 3DS, which had Pokémon X in it. He then went on to hunt down a male and female Eevee, nicknaming the male Artemis Fowl and the female Holly Short. He then placed them in the Pokémon daycare. Foaly snapped a picture of the Daycare Man saying "Your Pokémon, Artemis Fowl and Holly Short were found with an egg!" before posting it online.

Fowl Manor

Artemis Fowl the Second was searching his emails when he came across an email from Holly saying that Foaly played a prank on him and that he needed to look at this website urgently. Artemis clicked the link and was assaulted by a photo of the Daycare Man from Pokémon saying that he and Holly had an egg! Artemis growled in embarrassment and anger at the prank Foaly had played on him. He swiftly decided to counterattack the centaur. Artemis steepled his fingers before beginning the hacking process. He manipulated Foaly's website to say that Foaly the incredibly handsome centaur screamed like a little girl when he realized Opal Koboi had cloned herself and went abroad. He also wet himself. Artemis then sat back and waited for Foaly's reaction.

Artemis jerked awake when he felt the vibration signaling a call from Holly via his fairy transmitter in the form of a ring.

"Artemis, you should have seen Foaly's reaction when he saw what you posted on his website! He turned bright red!

"Yes, I suppose he would be irritated and embarrassed." Artemis said.

"Hey, I got you a visa to let you come underground if you want. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, I broke one of Foaly's ribs when I saw that picture!"

"I'm not surprised." Stated Artemis in an almost bored voice.

"Okay you really need to lighten up. Meet me outside Fowl Manor, I'll be waiting at the front door." Holly announced into her communicator. "Bye!"

Artemis hung up and stepped outside his office.

"Butler, old friend, we're going underground, Holly is flying here," Artemis called.

"Yes sir. I'm going to grab the rest of my weapons arsenal," Butler replied.

The pair stepped outside, and a childlike figure with adult proportions appeared out of thin air. Holly Short slipped off her helmet and massaged her pointed ears before greeting the contrasting pair.

"Come on, we're heading to the shuttle," she said before flying towards the LEP shuttle.

Haven City

Foaly held a white flag of surrender up in the air as the three figures approached him.

"I concede…" he muttered.

"What, I couldn't hear you," Artemis gloated.

"I SAID I SURRENDER, D'ARVIT!" Foaly screamed!

"What have I told you about pranking me~, Artemis crowed.

"Be quiet, Mud Boy, I'm trying to wallow in self-pity," Foaly whimpered before hanging his head in shame before trudging back to his computer.

FIN~

**Author's Notes**

**This is my first story, so constructive criticism is wanted. Any flames will be ignored and used to keep warm, since Florida has been in an odd cold snap. Bye!**


End file.
